cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen McHattie
Stephen McHattie (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Caribe'' (1987) [Whitehale]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when Kara Glover lights two fuses leading to his ammo on the barge he's standing on (with Stephen only managing to put out one the fuses in time) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) [Steve Fulbright]: Shot to death (repeatedly in the chest and stomach, with one bullet exiting out of his back and hitting Hector Elizondo in the arm) by Eddie Murphy in an amusement park, while Stephen is trying to kill Eddie. (Thanks to Robert and Carlos) *''A History of Violence'' (2005) [Leland]: Shot in the top of the head (shattering his jaw) by Viggo Mortensen, after Stephen stabs Viggo in the foot during an attempted robbery (having been scalded/slashed in the face by being hit with a boiling coffee holder). *''Kaw'' (2007) [Clyde]: Killed in an explosion when he lights a trail of gasoline on fire and blew up a gas tank, killing both him and the ravens. *''Shoot 'Em Up'' (2007) [Hammerson]: Shot to death by Clive Owen (having been partially blinded by Clive throwing blood in his face), when Clive twists Stephen's own gun around to aim it at his torso during a shootout (his body is later seen as his dog tries to revive him). (Thanks to Carlos) *''Pontypool'' (2008) [Grant Mazzy]: Killed at the very end of the film (off-screen) when the French-Canadian army blows up the radio station. *''Watchmen'' (2009) [Hollis Mason a.k.a. Nite Owl I]: Beaten to death by Patrick Sabongui and Patrick's gang after they break into Stephen's home. (This scene was not in the original theatrical release, but is present in the extended Director's Cut.) (Thanks to Agustin and Tommy) *''Immortals'' (2011) [Cassander]: Decapitated with a sword by Mickey Rourke. *''Exit Humanity'' (2011) [Johnson, the medic]: Shot dead by Mark Gibson when he comes to rescue Jordan Hayes .'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''A Little Bit Zombie (2012)'' [Max]: Shot in the back of his head (off-screen) with a shotgun while he is talking to Kristopher Turner aiming his shotgun at him. We see parts of his head splattering on Kristopher Turner. We also have a view through the hole in his head on Emilie Ullerup before he sinks to the ground. *''Haunter'' (2013) [Pale Man]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances prior to the events of the film; he appears as a ghost in the present day and finally dies for good when the ghosts of his victims send his spirit to Hell. *''Torment'' (2013) [Officer Hawkings]: Killed in an explosion after Noah Danby traps Stephen in his police car and rigs it to explode in front of Katharine Isabelle and Robin Dunne. *''Mother!'' (2017) [Zealot]: Either dies after being stabbed with a large shard of glass by Jennifer Lawrence or is killed along with everyone else in the house aside from Jennifer and Javier Bardem when Jennifer ignites the oil tank in the basement and causes the house to explode. TV Deaths *''James Dean (1976)'' [James Dean]: Killed in a car accident. (I haven't seen this, so I don't know whether the crash was depicted on-screen or not, but his death is mentioned in the opening narration.) *''Kojak: The Summer of '69, Part 2 (1977)'' [Ray Blaine]: Shot to death by Telly Savalas after a shootout. *''The Hitchhiker: Nightshift'' (1985) [Johnny]: Stabbed to death by Darren McGavin, with a blade hidden in Darren's ring. His body is shown again afterwards when Margot Kidder finds him hidden in a closet, and again when detectives find him in the doctor's office (with the body dressed in a nurse's uniform). (Thanks to Robert) *''Miami Vice: Fruit of the Poison Tree (1989) '''Boyle: ''Shot twice in the chest by Jeff Meek. *Beauty and the Beast: Invictus (1990)' [''Gabriel]: Shot to death by Jo Anderson. *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: The Samurai'' (1994) ']] [''Michael Kent]: Decapitated with a sword by Adrian Paul at the end of a fight. There is also an earlier scene where he is stabbed in the back by his wife (Tamlyn Tomita) while kissing, but, being an Immortal, he later comes back to life. *The X-Files: 731 (1995)' [''Red-Haired Man]: Shot to death by Steven Williams. (Thanks to Neil) *''Theodore Rex'' (1995) '[''Edge]: Killed in an explosion when he crashes into a billboard, after Armin Mueller-Stahl ejected from the vehicle. (Played for comic effect.) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: In the Pale Moonlight (1998)' [Senator Vreenak]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen) when his ship is destroyed by a bomb planted by Andrew Robinson. We learn of his death afterwards Michael Dorn informs Avery Brooks. (''Thanks to Neil) *''Lexx: Lyekka (1998)'' [E.J. Moss, Commander of the Eagle Five]: After his space capsule from the planet Potatoho is eaten by the Lexx as a snack, Stephen and his crew make their way to the bridge where they are systematically seduced by different forms and environments created Louise Wischermann (Stephen's in the likeness of his wife) where they are taken to her pod and devoured. *''Lexx: Moss (2002)'' ' [''Field Commander Moss]: Machine gunned, along with the rest of his men, in an ATF complex during a shoot out with a group of American Freedom Rangers as the crew of the Lexx watch in total bewilderment of the insanity of planet Earth. *Star Trek: Enterprise: The Xindi (2003)' [Alien Foreman]: Shot to death by one of Steven Culp's men, after Stephen shoots Richard Lineback. (''Thanks to Neil) *''Summer's Moon'' (2009) [Gant Hoxey]: Stabbed to death by Ashley Greene, while Allison Graham watches in horror. *''Lizzie Borden Took an Ax'' (2014) [Andrew Borden]: Stabbed repeatedly in the face with an axe by Christina Ricci; his body is first shown when Christina pretends to discover him and his actual death is shown in a flashback. *''The Strain: Fort Defiance (2015)'' [Vaun]: Burned to death after being exposed to UV rays when he is tricked into a trap by Jonathan Hyde. *''Murdoch Mysteries: Sins of the Father (2019)'' [Harry Murdoch]: Strangled (off-screen) by Peter MacNeill, who then sets fire to the room to cover up the cause of death. His charred body (mostly covered with a sheet) is shown afterwards when his son (Yannick Bisson) arrives at the scene and discovers the victim's identity. (Stephen did not actually appear in this episode; a special-effects dummy body was used. Stephen's last on-camera appearance in the series was in the 2009 episode Anything You Can Do.) Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Meg Foster. *Husband of Lisa Houle. McHattie, Stephen McHattie, Stephen McHattie, Stephen McHattie, Stephen Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by scalding Category:Brunettes Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Tarsem Singh Movies Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Murdoch Mysteries Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Murdoch Mysteries universe